Soulmates of Prophecy
by GryffindorTom
Summary: After the events of the Battle of the Ministry, Harry Potter feels a hole in himself, one where he hasn't recognised who his Soulmate is. Hermione Granger finds her Soulmate in Neville Longbottom and feels happy. Pansy Parkinson is not happy with the betrothal contract that her father had made with a certain ferret and discovers her Soulmate. HP/PP, NL/HG
1. 01 – The Soulmates Converge

**Soulmates** **of** **Prophecy** – Rating **M**

Chapter **01 – The Soulmates Converge**

Summary – **After the events of the Battle of the Ministry, _Harry Potter_ feels a hole in himself, one where he hasn't recognised who his Soulmate is. _Hermione_ _Granger_ finds her Soulmate in Neville Longbottom and feels happy. _Pansy_ _Parkinson_ is not happy with the betrothal contract that her father had made with a certain ferret and discovers her Soulmate. Little did the four of them expect things to happen! HP/PP, NL/HG**

Warnings **– AU. Disregards most of HBP and DH, including there being non Horcruxes. Character Deaths mentioned. Contains mentions of sexual activity, swearing, violence and Ron/Ginny/Malfoy/Dumbles/Pascal Parkinson bashing. Some characters may be seen as being OOC** **. Horcruxes do not exist in this story (Harry's scar is a 'possession' by Voldemort.)**

Pairings – **Harry/Pansy, Neville/Hermione.** **  
**

-Soulmates-

 **A quick note about the story before it starts up...  
**

 **The two couples, upon recognising that they are Soulmates, have to kiss, in order to get recognised as Soulmates, then, once they have kissed, the male most undertake oral stimulation on the female partner, then the female must orally stimulate the male. This isn't written down in any in-story books, but once they have kissed, the couple gets urges to complete the actions that are mentioned. This is in order to seal it all and make it so they are together.**

 **Most Soulmated couples, in this storyline, are bound through prophecy, such as James and Lily Potter, Harry and Pansy, Hermione and Neville, Godric and Rowena, along with several other couples in the past, as well as the future. Because of this the couples have a soul bond, meaning that if one dies, the other one dies within 24 hours. Another advantage of being soulmates is that they share compatible magic with each other.  
**

 **Each of the soul bonding rituals mean that any pre-existing betrothal contracts become null and void, with any bride price or dowry paid becoming refundable at all times.**

 **Anyway, on with the story...**

-Soulmates–

 **The Hogs Head Tavern, Hogsmeade Village, Scotland**

 **14th May 1980**

Albus Dumbledore was fed up with everything. He had just interviewed Sybill Trelawney, the great-great-granddaughter of celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney, for the post of Divination teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He remembered that she had told him "One does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous.' Getting ready to leave the interview, as he hadn't believed her to be a viable candidate for the post of Professor, he noticed that Trelawney had stiffened with her eyes misting over.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…He and the Flower in the Snake House will merge to become soul mates, turning light and dark to gray…For he shall follow in the footsteps of his ancestor, with the Green Lord and the Queen of Books as his right hand, the two soulmated couples will help him win the war…"_ Sybill Trelawney said, not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in a harsh, hoarse tone.

Coughing, seemingly having something wrong with her throat, she sat back in her chair, noticing the concerned look on the face of Albus Dumbledore. "Is something wrong dear?"

Albus rushed her up to Hogwarts, in order to keep her hidden from Lord Voldemort. Little did he know at the time that Severus Snape, a Death Eater, had told a portion of the prophecy that he heard to Lord Voldemort, and that it would affect Lily and James Potter.

 **Parkinson Manor, Ayr, Ayrshire, Scotland**

 **1st September 1996**

The years had passed since the day that the prophecy had passed, with the murder of the Potter parents by Lord Voldemort, changes in the Wizarding World in order to try and prevent another Voldemort coming into power, and the constant new batches of students into Hogwarts.

The times, however, had bad sides, with the arrest of Sirius Black, the godfather of Harry Potter, resulting in him being sent to Azkaban without a trial, several Death Eaters getting off on charges claiming that they were under the Imperius Curse, the revival of Lord Voldemort and the death of Amelia Bones, meaning that the Wizarding World ended up on the brink of war.

Pansy Parkinson was tired. She had suffered from not sleeping the previous night because every time that she had attempted to fall asleep, all she could see in her sleep was the face of Harry Potter, the enemy of her betrothed, Draco Malfoy.

Pansy had no problems with Harry, having had a crush on him, but because of the betrothal contract that her father had signed, she had to do what her betrothed demanded of her, even if it was contrary to what she wanted.

' _This is the final straw. I am going to tell Draco that I am never going to marry him, even if he is the last man on earth,_ ' she thought, shaking her head. ' _Why should I be betrothed to the ferret when I could have a real man to be with. Someone like Harry Potter!_ ' Little did Pansy expect what she wanted to happen would actually happen to her!

 **The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England**

 **1st September 1996**

Harry Potter was worn out. Every time that he tried to fall asleep, he would have dreams of Pansy Parkinson lying in his bed at Grimmauld Place, sometimes it being alongside a pot of whipped cream. Casting his mind back to the last time that he spoke to Pansy when she wasn't around Draco Malfoy and found that she was nicer to him at those times compared to when she was with the ferret and his bookends. Harry was confused about as he thought she was dating the ferret, yet when she was ever with Harry, it seemed that she was flirting with him. ' _Why does she do that? Yes she isn't bad on the eyes but she seems to keep flirting with me when she is with the ferret?_ '

Harry was pulled from his thoughts of Pansy Parkinson as he heard the Floo turning on. As he was in the lounge part of The Burrow, he turned to see Neville Longbottom falling through the fireplace, looking tired.

"Harry…is…is Hermione around?" Neville asked. Suddenly he turned to see a brown haired heat seeking human version of a missile attacking him. Harry looked at the pair to see them kissing when a golden light surrounded the couple. Suddenly a pair of owls came into the room through the window, heading towards the pair.

Neville and Hermione separated to see Harry sadden. ' _Why does Neville get the girl I love? Unless he is in the same situation as me, but instead of Pansy, he was having dreams in the night of Hermione?_ '

Hermione hugged her friend, hoping that he would cheer up after seeing the light display. "It's a Soul Bond that caused the light. Basically a Soul Bond is for those who are Soulmates, like Neville and I for example. Because of that, we both share compatible magic.

"A Soul Bond for those who are Soulmates start off with the two partners having a dream about each other, for example I have spent the last few nights dreaming about Neville, and it is that has made me tired and irritable the last few days." Hermione rattled off in lecture mode. "The gold light means that the Soul Bond has started to form and that we have to do two more specific acts until it is sealed."

"So my dreams of Pansy Parkinson-"

"Yes Harry, You are Soulmates with Pansy Parkinson. That means that you have a Soul Bond with her." Hermione confirmed for her friend. "Anyway, when I read the book about it, the two acts once a kiss has occurred are that the man must 'eat out' the woman, then the woman must give the man a 'blowjob' to seal it all. It is something to do with the swapping of sexual fluids I believe."

"James and Lily were Soulmates and had a Soul Bond, which meant that they shared compatible magic between them. It seems that the only Soulmates in existence are the ones that are prophesised" Harry heard from behind him. He turned around to see Remus Lupin, one of his father's friends, part of a group called the 'Marauders', enter The Burrow. Seeing Neville, Remus smiled and shook his hand. "Hello again Mr Longbottom, ready for the new school year?"

"Hello Professor Lupin," Neville said, smiling. "It will be an interesting school year with you teaching us again!"

"How did you know I was going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Remus asked, amused at how Neville had guessed. "I hadn't even told Harry and you knew already!"

"Gran is on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts and told me" Neville replied, smiling. "Dumbledore tried to insert Snape as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor but Voldemort killed the greasy haired git! Gran said that we have a new Potions master too."

"Yeah, a Horace Slughorn was hired. I only know as Dumbledore took me to persuade him to take the job when he brought me here." Harry told his friends "I thought he was going to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor but obviously Moony here is!"

"Obviously he suspected that Moldywarts was going to do something to Snivellus!" Remus said, smiling. "I feel sorry for him on one hand but he was responsible for Lily and James dying, telling Moldy about the prophecy!"

"WHAT! THAT BASTARD WAS THE ONE WHO INFORMED VOLDEMORT! HE BETTER BE GREATFUL THAT HE IS DEAD!" Harry shouted, angry over what he had heard. The foursome continued to talk, with Remus, Neville and Hermione trying to calm Harry down, until the Weasley family was ready to head to Kings Cross Station. Little did Harry expect to meet with his Soulmate on the train.

 **Onboard the Hogwarts Express**

 **1st September 1996**

Harry was on the Hogwarts Express, walking through the carriages to try and find Ginny and Ron who had gone missing when they saw Hermione and Neville in the middle of a compartment giving each other oral stimulation. Suddenly he found himself being grabbed and pulled into a compartment. Suddenly the person who pulled him into the compartment slapped him.

Harry looked at his assailant to see that it was Pansy Parkinson, the woman who he had been having dreams about over the last few nights. Shocked and confused, he sat down on one of the benches.

"What the hell was that for Parkinson?" Harry asked, confused. "What have I done to deserve you slapping me for no reason!"

"No reason? No reason? That Potter was because last night, I was unable to sleep due to having to see your face in my dreams!" she said, looking visibly annoyed. "I am not even meant to be thinking of you Potter as I am betrothed to Draco!"

"I am sorry but there is nothing I can do about that Parkinson." Harry said, his body feeling compelled to kiss her. Moving forward, his lips met hers with a golden light forming.

 **-** Soulmates **-**

 ** **A/N**** – Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter** series. Contains text adapted from **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix** by JK Rowling. All rights to their various owners/creators.

The _Ministerial Election_ poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 25th May 2016. Just _LIKE_ the " **GryffindorTom** " Facebook Page to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 _Coming Up in Chapter 2 – Harry meets his soulmate._ _ _Pansy talks to her friend Millicent Bulstrode about Harry and Harry_ __talks to Neville and Dean about Pansy.  
_


	2. 02 – Soulmates and Reactions

**Soulmates** **of** **Prophecy** – Rating **M**

Chapter **02 – Soulmates and Reactions**

Warnings **–** **AU. Disregards most of HBP and DH, including there being non Horcruxes. Character Deaths mentioned. Contains mentions of sexual activity, swearing, violence and Ron/Ginny/Malfoy/Dumbles/Pascal Parkinson bashing. Some characters may be seen as being OOC.**

-Soulmates–

 **Onboard the Hogwarts Express**

 **1st September 1996**

 _Harry was on the Hogwarts Express, walking through the carriages to try and find Ginny and Ron who had gone missing when they saw Hermione and Neville in the middle of a compartment giving each other oral stimulation. Suddenly he found himself being grabbed and pulled into a compartment. Suddenly the person who pulled him into the compartment slapped him._

 _Harry looked at his assailant to see that it was Pansy Parkinson, the woman who he had been having dreams about over the last few nights. Shocked and confused, he sat down on one of the benches._

 _"What the hell was that for Parkinson?" Harry asked, confused. "What have I done to deserve you slapping me for no reason!"_

 _"No reason? No reason? That Potter was because last night, I was unable to sleep due to having to see your face in my dreams!" she said, looking visibly annoyed. "I am not even meant to be thinking of you Potter as I am betrothed to Draco!"_

 _"I am sorry but there is nothing I can do about that Parkinson." Harry said, his body feeling compelled to kiss her. Moving forward, his lips met hers with a golden light forming._

Suddenly the train came to a sharp halt causing Harry to fall on top of Pansy, their lips still connected. The compartment door opened with Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny coming in with Draco Malfoy. Ron tried to pull Harry off Pansy, finding himself hitting the nearest wall. Ginny went red at the sight annoyed because she had now lost her future husband. ' _That snake better watch herself from now on as Harry is mine! He was betrothed to ME!_ '

 **"** If I knew what kissing you was going to be like Potter, I would have done it ages ago!" Pansy said, smiling.

"Please" Harry said, smiling at her with a lopsided grin. "Just call me Harry"

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **1st September 1996**

Pansy limped up the steps from where the carriages had dropped her off, heading into the Great Hall along with her fellow Slytherins. She had spent the last couple of hours with her Soulmate, Harry Potter, together in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Turning around she saw her friend, Millicent Bulstrode, approach her. ' _Great. She is going to give me the fifth degree about why I wasn't with her on the train and why I am limping. Oh well, looks like I need to face the music!_ '

"Hey Pansy! Did you have a good summer holidays?" Millicent asked, having caught up with her best friend. Looking at Pansy, she saw a smile on her face that she didn't have before they had broken up at the end of Fifth Year. "I haven't seen you since the end of last year and now you seem to be smiling. Has Draco finally grown up?"

"Hey Millie. It's been great actually, having spent time at home, getting ready for this year. The trip here was the best trip ever in fact." Pansy replied, her face adopting a dreamy expression. "Having multiple mind-blowing orgasms from the hottest Parseltongue in Hogwarts. It was so damn good!"

"That sounds like you have had a good trip here." Millicent said. She suddenly froze when she realised what her friend had said. "You've had multiple mind-blowing orgasms from a Parseltongue. I know, however, that the only Parseltongue is-"

"My one and only Soulmate, Harry Potter." Pansy interrupted, whispering to her friend in order to not get the rest of the Slytherin table to overhear her talking. "And there is no way in hell that I am going to let you, the Weaslette, or any other woman take him away from me!"

Arriving at the Slytherin table, Pansy waved to Harry, waving back to her. She smiled, knowing that she had a man who loved her for who she was and not a few thousand galleons.

Millicent, observing the scene, smiled at her friend, knowing that she was going to have a good live without Malfoy. ' _Maybe the Greengrass slut can finally get her wish of having the ferret. Merlin she is annoying. If only Daphne could keep her sister in check and get her to behave herself in the future!_ '

Sitting down, Pansy looked at her Harry and smiled. Millicent, noticing the things her best friend was doing sighed. ' _If only I had a boyfriend like Potter, I know what I would do with him. I wonder how big he is down there!_ '

Pansy looked at Millicent and could hear the cogs working in her brains. Knowing her friend as she did, she knew that Millicent would have noticed her looking at Harry, and things would go through her mind, knowing what her friend would be thinking!

"So Pansy, how big is he?" Millicent asked, hoping that her friend had got a good look at the 'equipment' of the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy'.

"Put it this way Millie, when I sucked his lollypop, he was so hard and big that he almost made me gag!" Pansy said to her friend, smiling. "I'm just worried that when the time comes, it won't fit me!"

Seeing the reaction of her friend, she knew what Millicent was going to say to her. "No Millicent, Harry is mine. I'm not going to let you even think about having a touch of his equipment!"

"What does that mean about your contract with Malfoy?" Millicent asked. "I thought that you had to abstain from any kind of sexual contact with anyone!"

"The contract with the ferret?" Pansy said, trying not to laugh. "Because Harry and I have joined together, the contract is null and void, no matter what Father tries to do to get me to marry the ferret."

They didn't see the face, however, of a member of Slytherin who was sitting a few places down who was fuming over hearing about his betrothal contract being ripped to bits. ' _Potter and Parkinson will pay for their actions. My father will hear about this!'_

-Soulmates-

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry, along with Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, were sitting there, deep in conversation. "So Harry, what did you get up to on the train when you left us." Neville asked, worried when his friend went missing. "We didn't see you until we arrived here!"

Harry smiled at Neville and laughed. "Nothing much Nev. I only went and found my soul mate and ending up giving her half a dozen screaming orgasms. Thank goodness for silencing charms

"Blimey mate. Who is she?" Dean asked, shocked at what his fellow Gryffindor had done. "Is it anyone we know in our year?"

"Yeah, we know her. Its Pansy Parkinson." Harry said, a dreamy look in his eyes coming over him. Dean laughed whilst Neville kept a straight face. Harry was shocked at how Dean was laughing at him. "Something wrong Dean?"

"I didn't expect you to be with Pansy Parkinson, the 'Snake Flower of Slytherin'." Neville said, glaring at Dean. "I thought that she was betrothed to everyone's favourite ferret? If so, you better be careful as I know that Lucius Malfoy, when he finds out, will be very unhappy with you!"

"The Wizarding world still uses betrothal contracts?" Hermione said, overhearing the conversation. "That is totally barbaric!"

"Hermione, in the Wizarding World, it is a tradition for some pure-blood families, usually the dark families like the Malfoy, Black and similar families to create betrothal contracts. I know that the Potters had one between Charlus Potter and Dorea Black" Neville explained, watching the bushy haired girl closely. "They are mainly used for the heirs of the houses. It also means that the families don't lose out on their seats in the Wizengamot, along with some other important things, like preventing the inbreeding that families like the Gaunt family practised.

"In fact, it is the Light and Grey families, along with Muggle-borns that don not get involved in betrothal agreements because, to the Pureblood traditionalists, they are seen as flaming liberals." he concluded, hoping that Hermione would understand the point. "Most of the Light families, like the Ancient and Noble Houses of Brown, Dumbledore, Fudge, Jones, Scrimgeour, Smith and Weasley, who are members of the Light Alliance, as well as the Grey families, usually members of the Great Alliance, like the Ancient and Noble Houses of Boot, Lovegood, Weasley and Zabini, along with the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Bones, Greengrass, Longbottom and Potter, refrained from using them in their families after the events that led to the death of Hector Dagworth-Granger in 1730, killed by the woman who he was betrothed to, but didn't marry."

The feast and sorting went ahead, with the Sixth Year Gryffindors, except Ron, who refused to talk to Harry when he found out who he had been with, enjoying themselves and getting closer. However, they were unaware of what was being planned by Pascal Parkinson and Lucius Malfoy to split the happy couple up.

-Soulmates-

Draco Malfoy was annoyed. Having heard the woman who he was meant to be betrothed to talking about his arch-enemy, Harry Potter, being her Soulmate, he knew that he would have to take action. Heading to the Slytherin Common Room, he mentally penned a note that he would send to his father, hoping that he would encourage Pascal Parkinson to control his daughter.

.

.

.

.

 **-** Soulmates **-**

 ** **A/N**** – Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter** series. Contains text adapted from **The Betrothal Situation**. All rights to their various owners/creators.

The _Ministerial Election_ poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 22nd May 2016. Just _LIKE_ the " **GryffindorTom** " Facebook Page to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 _Coming Up in Chapter 3 – Harry and Pansy learn things about each other. What is Dumbledore up to? Draco starts a fight_


	3. 03 - Learning About Each Other

**Soulmates of Prophecy** – Rating **M**

Chapter **03** – **Learning About Each Other**

Warnings – **AU. Disregards most of HBP and DH, including there being no Horcruxes. Character Deaths mentioned. Contains mentions of sexual activity, swearing, violence and Ron/Ginny/Malfoy/Dumbles/Pascal Parkinson bashing. Some characters may be seen as being OOC. Contains some mind control oral sex.**

-Soulmates of Prophecy-

 **Room of Requirements, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **3 rd September 1996**

Harry had just woken in the Room of Requirements when he saw his soulmate, Pansy Parkinson, stepping out of the bathroom that the room had provided.

"Hello Harry." Pansy said, stepping down from the shower. Getting dried, she saw Harry stroking his erect member at the sight of her body and the urge to suck it was getting higher by the minute.

Getting down on her knees, Pansy saw Harrys erect member shift ever so slightly, making him even larger than what he was. ' _How would it fit inside me when I eventually lose my virginity to him. If only Greengrass junior would take a look at this, she would be put off Draco for life!'_

Harry lay back, pulling Pansy's legs towards his head. Sensing what he was about to do, she dropped her head, engulfing his erect member completely in her mouth.

Harry was about to lift his head in order to speak Parseltongue to Pansy when the door to the Seventh Floor corridor opened, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom standing within the doorway, Hermione sporting a goofy grin that not even Voldemort could remove, walking bowlegged.

"Damn you Neville, Hermione, I was just discussing things when you two decided that it was time to barge into the room." Harry said, feeling grumpy.

"I believe the term is discussing Uganda Harry." Hermione said. "Or you're doing to Pansy what Neville and I were up to just now in the broom closet next to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower."

"But why would we discuss Uganda?" Pansy asked, confused as she had never heard of it.

"It is a euphemism to describe having sexual intercourse of some description." Neville said. Harry looked at the young man wondering about how he knew of things like that.

Neville picked up the look his housemate was giving him and smiled. "Weasley asked me where Hermione and I were going, so Hermione told him that we were off to discuss Uganda."

"It really flummoxed the red haired numpty." Hermione said. "Daddy subscribes to Private Eye magazine so I picked the euphemism from there."

"Uncle Vernon says that anyone that reads that or the Guardian as a member of the 'loony left'." Harry said, sighing. Helping Pansy to the floor, he got up off the sofa and stretched.

"What was you doing all night Harry?" Hermione asked. "The map showed you as having disappeared all night."

"I was spending time with Pansy as I could hardly invite her to our dorm, especially with Ronald 'All Slytherins are evil and in with Voldemort' Weasley being as part of the dorm." Harry explained. "And I know that, apart from Daphne, Millicent, Tracey and Blaise, the rest of Slytherin would class me as persona non gratia in their house. Hence we decided to…discuss things…in here."

"And what have you found out?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"Pansy ironically hates pansies. It reminds her of her name, as well as being allergic to them." Harry said. "She prefers Roses and Daisies."

"Harry could eat treacle tart by the Knight Bus load if it was provided for him." Pansy said, smiling at her soulmate.

"Pansy only acted like the ferret as she was unfortunately betrothed to the bastard." Harry said. "Thank goodness we were soulmates."

"Harry doesn't trust Albus Dumbledore as he was the one who left him with his aunt and uncle." Pansy said, frowning. Suddenly she smiled. "He also is really really good at Parseltongue."

"Alright, I don't need to know that!" Hermione said, blushing. "Anyway we have Potions with the Slytherins Harry and I know we have that new professor, Professor Slughorn. Followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin."

The quartet left the Room of Requirements, not knowing what would happen in a few days!

 **Parkinson Manor, Ayr, Ayrshire, Scotland**

 **5 th September 1996**

Pascal Parkinson was livid. He had read the dispatch sent to him via a Death Eater spy in Hogwarts, one who was in Slytherin House. Well, he would call Draco Malfoy a Death Eater, if only the git had an ounce of cunning in order to serve the Dark Lord.

According to the dispatch, his daughter Pansy was consorting with the enemy of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter, and was allegedly involved as Soulmates. This served to annoy Pascal Parkinson significantly as he had spent a lot of political capital in betrothing his daughter to Draco Malfoy, the person who was believed to be next Lord Black, up until the Will Reading where it turned out that Harry Potter was. It was times like this that he wished his wife had given birth to a son.

Parkinson headed to the potions laboratory where he proceeded to pull a book from his desk. His daughter would pay for her insolence. Her and Potter would pay.

 **Room of Requirements, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **7 th September 1996**

Harry had walked into the Room of Requirement in an excellent mood. He had just enjoyed a Draco Malfoy free Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson headed by former Marauder, Remus Lupin. The only problem in the lesson was his former friend, Ronald Weasley, and his slagging off of Pansy.

He knew he had a lesson with the Headmaster that evening, but following the Howler he had received from the 'Human Howler' herself, Molly Weasley, that morning, he thought he would try and beg off the lesson.

Harry also had received a visit the previous day from the right hand man of Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, who tried to curse him over the breaking of the betrothal contract between Pansy and his son, Draco. Harry managed to get Malfoy senior arrested as he cast a Killing Curse, contrary to the Dark Lords orders.

Draco, however, was sent to the Hospital Wing as Pansy cursed the Malfoy family jewels after the ferret tried to attack her. She also stunned him for good measure, taking the combined efforts of Astoria Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to revive him, much to the displeasure of Daphne Greengrass and the other Slytherin females.

Harry just hoped nothing would go wrong the next day. Little did he expect that he had tempted fate!

 **Corridor outside Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **8 th September 1996**

Harry was walking along the corridor near to the Slytherin Common Room, having been to see Professor Slughorn about the assignment that he had set, when he saw Pansy running out of the Common Room in tears.

Hugging his girlfriend, he knew that something was wrong.

"Harry…Malfoy…he…he is out of the Hospital Wing and he tried to…he tried to pour a potion down my throat to make me comply with his orders." Pansy said, holding on to Harry. "It…it would make me completely under his control. I recognise it from when my father made it over the summer to control his concubine."

"I'm going to kill that ferret even if it is the last thing that I ever do." Harry said, grabbing his wand from his pocket.

Stomping into the Slytherin Common Room, Pansy following him, he knew that he wanted a ferret to die!

 **Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **8 th September 1996**

Draco Malfoy was sitting on a sofa that was situated next to the fire in the Slytherin Common Room when Astoria Greengrass came up to him. He had tried to give Pansy Parkinson, his former betrothed, a potion called _Imperium Animo,_ _one which he could get whoever he wanted under his control._

"Hello Draco, you look really stressed." Astoria said, hitching her skirt up slightly.

"Hello Greengrass." Draco said, fingering the vial of potion. ' _Looks like Greengrass wants to shag me. I might use this on her. It would be great to get that bitch on tap, especially if I get her pregnant. The Greengrass family would the stand with the Dark Lord instead of Potter,'_ He thought, smiling. Standing up, he forced the potion down Astoria's throat.

After a minute he could see Astoria's blue eyes grow dim, ready for him to control. "Now Greengrass," he said, unzipping his trousers. "Suck me like the whore you are."

Astoria started sucking on the small member that Draco Malfoy had, unaware of her surroundings, the control that Malfoy had forced upon her forcing her to make herself pleasure him.

Suddenly Harry burst into the Common Room, casting a spell at Malfoy. Malfoy commanded Astoria, under the influence of the potion, to leave his erection alone and to defend him at all times while he made to leave the attack Harry made.

Harry cast a cutting hex at Malfoy, aiming for the wand of the blonde, having pulled it out of the holster on his arm. The curse avoided the ferret, who cast a Cruciatus Curse on Harry.

The curse hit Harry who was shielding Pansy. Suddenly his vision went blank, the curse remaining on him from Malfoy. Little did he expect a voice in his head, one that he dreaded hearing, to come out to play.

The voice of Lord Voldemort.

-Soulmates of Prophecy-

 **A/N –** _And that's Chapter 3 over and done with! I do apologise for the delay to the publishing of this chapter but I have been having problems with where I wanted to go with this story. Originally it was going to be a oneshot story but then I had ideas which I started to note down, then I had other commitments come up, and then I lost my muse for the story as it was. I should have another chapter coming soon as my muse has come back. Anyway, on with the obligatory bits._

Based on themes and characters of the **Harry Potter** series, written by JK Rowling. The rights of JK Rowling as author are respected.

Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 _Coming up in Chapter 4 – The Possession takes hold…does Pansy manage to save her man?_


	4. 04 – Possessions and Prophecy

Title **Soulmates of Prophecy -** Rating **M**

Chapter **04 – Possessions and Prophecy**

Warnings **AU. Disregards most of HBP and DH, including there being non Horcruxes. Character Deaths mentioned. Contains mentions of sexual activity, swearing, violence and Ron/Ginny/Malfoy/Dumbles/Pascal Parkinson bashing. Some characters may** **be being OOC. Horcruxes do not exist in this story (Harry's scar is a 'possession' by Voldemort.)**

- **Soulmates of Prophecy** -

 _ **Harry's Mindscape**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 1996**_

 _Harry burst into the Common Room, casting a spell at Malfoy. Malfoy commanded Astoria, under the influence of the potion, to leave his erection alone and to defend him at all times while he made to leave the attack Harry made._

 _Harry cast a cutting hex at Malfoy, aiming for the wand of the blonde, having pulled it out of the holster on his arm. The curse avoided the ferret, who cast a Cruciatus Curse on Harry._

 _The curse hit Harry who was shielding Pansy. Suddenly his vision went blank, the curse remaining on him from Malfoy. Little did he expect a voice in his head, one that he dreaded hearing, to come out to play._

 _The voice of Lord Voldemort…_

Harry was in a place which was pitch black, the darkness of nothingness, a place where nothing existed but himself. Suddenly he heard someone approaching, someone that he had not expected to see – Lord Voldemort.

"Hello Potter. Welcome to my world." Voldemort said, waving his hand across the darkness. Suddenly a picture formed, a portal so to speak, the portal showing Draco Malfoy aiming his wand at Harry, a killing curse on his lips when Pansy suddenly rugby tackled the Malfoy heir, disarming him.

Harry was stunned. He had not expected Pansy to take on the ferret and win, especially with the way he had been treating women like Pansy and Astoria Greengrass, but on the other hand, Harry was glad that Pansy was successful as it meant that it would give him the opportunity to be able to have something to celebrate later about with her!

The suddenly Harry had the feeling of something different, something that felt like pure bliss to him. It was the feeling of love, pure love and emotion all emanating from Pansy.

"WHAT MAGIC IS THIS!" The Dark Lord screamed, the possession getting looser by the second, all thanks to Pansy's emotions completely flowing towards Harry, is arch nemesis feeling love from the daughter of one of the strongest supporters.

Before the Dark Lord left Harry's mind, he managed to gain information on one thing, something that he never had before, even after the chaos that was the Department of Mysteries.

The Prophecy!

 _ **Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **8th September 1996**_

Pansy knew from her talks with Harry that the key to defeating Tom Riddle was love, a love that he never had before, so whilst Harry, who was suffering the after effects of being hit with a Torture Curse, his emerald orbs replaced with flames, his body spooled on the ground unable to move, his lips moving, but without any sound coming out of them, was the key for her to act.

It was that urge to act for her beloved that caused Pansy to get on her knees and do the one thing that she thought would be able to help him…

She kissed Harry.

It was a kiss that converted all of Pansy's feelings, all of the love she wantd to give him, all of the hope she had in her heart that he would defeat Voldemort.

Eventually Harry showed signs of his life moving, signs of his body reacting to a love and the emotion that she was giving him, knowing that everything would work out in the enfd for her soulmate.

For Pansy, however, the kiss felt like it went on for all of an eternity. But suddenly, she felt the need to have to stop in order to gain life supporting air. Suddenly she saw her Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin clambering through the portrait that housed the entrance to Slytherin house, along with the Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn and the school Healer, Poppy Pomfrey.

"The wards alerted us to the use of an Unforgivable being used in here." Slughorn said, doing an impersonation of the speech that was contained in the Auror Handbook. "Nobody leave until we find out who the culprit is." As Pansy went to stand up, Harry grabbed her hand in an attempt to get up himself.

"Tom…Tom knows the prophecy. He tried to possess me again and now he knows the Prophecy!" Harry whispered firmly to Pansy, his voice having not recovered from the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse that Malfoy dad cast upon him. "Professor…Professor Dumbledore needs to know."

As Pansy tried to get up, intent on heading to the Headmaster's office, as she had known from her previous discussions with Harry that Remus Lupin was in the know about the Prophecy, she was prohibited from doing so by her Head of House.

She tried again to get past ahead of the trio of teachers, ignoring the size of the older professor, when she suddenly found herself being lifted from the ground back into a chair that was in the common room.

"But Professor Slughorn sir," she said intent on protesting, "It is imperative that I see the Headmaster immediately, it is something important about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"I don't care if it's about the Minister of Magic!" Slughorn said, his temper from the insubordination that Pansy was showing was display. "An Unforgivable has been cast here and until we can find out who had cast it, nobody is going anywhere, not even the Headmaster's office, and that is final!"

Remus looked at his colleague and growled. "Pardon me Horace, but if Miss Parkinson says it is important for the Headmaster to know something, how about I take her there, while you check the wands and call for the Aurors, while I escort her to the Headmaster." Turning to the Healer, he continued. "Poppy, why don't you take Harry down to the Hospital Wing to deal with the after effects of the Cruciatus and I will get the Headmaster to meet you there following what Miss Parkinson tells him."

Using the senses that the curse of being a werewolf had given him, he could smell fear coming from Draco Malfoy. "I can tell that from the stench of fear coming from Mr Malfoy that I am willing to bet that he is the guilty party." Remus said. "And looking at the blank look on Miss Greengrass, I think that she needs escorting to the Hospital Wing to await a Mind Healer from St Mungo's as she is either under the Imperius, or on a potion that acts in a similar manner."

As Remus left, with Pansy following him, headed to the Headmasters office, Slughorn took Malfoys wand and noted the evidence that cooked the Malfoy's goose!

 _ **Auror Headquarters, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic, London, England**_

 _ **11th September 1996**_

Draco Malfoy was incensed. The last few hours since his processing at the Headquarters of the Auror Department had been a nightmare for him. He had been hauled into the Holding Cells following the attempted rape of an heiress of an Ancient and Most Noble House, the attempted murder of the heir of another Ancient and Most Noble House, as well as the use of an Unforgivable Curse.

' _Fucking freak of a half blood spawn of a blood traitor 'sister' of my mother and a Mudblood arresting me, a Malfoy. The Dark Lord would kill her for living_.' He thought as he was forced to take Veritaserum during his interrogation.

Malfoy did give the Aurors one piece of information which they found interesting when they saw the Dark Mark on his arm. "The Dark Lord is planning to take Hogwarts. He wanted me to kill Potter and the old bastard that runs the school before he could take it over."

Later that day, Draco Malfoy was sentenced to the Veil of Death following a closed-door trial within the Wizengamot. Upon the trip to the Veil, Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister for Magic said as Malfoy passed through the Veil.

"May the Lord have mercy on his soul."

 _ **Parkinson Manor, Ayr, Scotland**_

 _ **11th September 1996**_

Pascal Parkinson was very angry. He had undergone the use of the Torture Curse by the Dark Lord earlier in the day for getting almost identified in a raid for his master.

As he unsteadily poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey, he remembered how, earlier in the day, he had to attend the trial of Draco Malfoy, with all but the Dark Alliance, along with Albus Dumbledore, had voted in favour when it came to the execution of the teen who would have, had Pansy stuck to the plan, married his daughter.

All in all, in Pascal Parkinson's mind, the blame sat squarely on his daughter's shoulders. Parkinson knew that the Malfoy family was well off and he wanted that wealth. He had the Wizengamot power, being a Head of an Ancient and Most Noble House of Parkinson, and he wanted the wealth to correct his grandfather's mistakes.

Preparing to apparate to the Dark Lord as his Dark Mark burned, Pascal Parkinson decided that Potter was going to die, even if he disobeyed the Dark Lords orders!

 **-Soulmates of Prophecy-**

 _Coming Up in_ _Chapter_ _05_ _-_ _The Greengrass Interlude…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. On Twitter, the official Hashtag is **#SoulmatesOP**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter - **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **079 -** **Publish Date** **02/01/2017**


	5. 05 – The Greengrass Interlude

Title **Soulmates of Prophecy / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **05** **– The Greengrass Interlude**

Warnings **AU. Disregards most of HBP and DH, including there being non Horcruxes. Character Deaths mentioned. Contains mentions of sexual activity, swearing, violence and Ron/Ginny/Malfoy/Dumbles/Pascal Parkinson bashing. Some characters may** **be being OOC. Horcruxes do not exist in this story (Harry's scar is a 'possession' by Voldemort.)**

- **Soulmates of Prophecy** -

 _Previously on Soulmates of Prophecy…_

 _Draco Malfoy was sitting on a sofa that was situated next to the fire in the Slytherin Common Room when Astoria Greengrass came up to him. He had tried to give Pansy Parkinson, his former betrothed, a potion called_ Imperium Animo _, one which he could get whoever he wanted under his control._

 _"Hello Draco, you look really stressed." Astoria said, hitching her skirt up slightly._

 _"Hello Greengrass." Draco said, fingering the vial of potion. 'Looks like Greengrass wants to shag me. I might use this on her. It would be great to get that bitch on tap, especially if I get her pregnant. The Greengrass family would the stand with the Dark Lord instead of Potter,' He thought, smiling. Standing up, he forced the potion down Astoria's throat._

 _After a minute, he could see Astoria's blue eyes grow dim, ready for him to control. "Now Greengrass," he said, unzipping his trousers. "Suck me like the whore you are."_

 _Astoria started sucking on the small member that Draco Malfoy had, unaware of her surroundings, the control that Malfoy had forced upon her forcing her to make herself pleasure him._

 _Suddenly Harry burst into the Common Room, casting a spell at Malfoy. Malfoy commanded Astoria, under the influence of the potion, to leave his erection alone and to defend him at all times while he made to leave the attack Harry made._

 _A short while later, after Malfoy cast the Cruciatus Curse at Harry, three members of the Hogwarts staff arrived in the Slytherin Common Room, Remus Lupin being one of them._

 _"I can tell that from the stench of fear coming from Mr Malfoy that I am willing to bet that he is the guilty party." Remus said. "And looking at the blank look on Miss Greengrass, I think that she needs escorting to the Hospital Wing to await a Mind Healer from St Mungo's as she is either under the Imperius, or on a potion that acts in a similar manner."_

 _As Remus left, with Pansy following him, headed to the Headmasters office, Slughorn took Malfoys wand and noted the evidence that cooked the Malfoy's goose! Eventually Draco Malfoy was sentenced to the Veil of Death following a closed-door trial within the Wizengamot. Upon the trip to the Veil, Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister for Magic said as Malfoy passed through the Veil._

 _"May the Lord have mercy on his soul."_

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **11**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 1996**_

Daphne Louise Greengrass was incensed. She was incensed over what had happened to her younger sister, Astoria at the hands of her year mate, Draco Malfoy. Being the second in line to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass because of her brother-in-law, Marcus Flint, and her sister Pomona, being first in line meaning that she had no political power on her own, but she was going to have her pound of flesh when it came to the Malfoy family.

Seeing Astoria in the state of shock that she was in reminded Daphne of when Malfoy tried to rape her back in Forth Year, the rape attempt being stopped by the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, who had cast a knockback jinx at the blond. She had tried to report it to the Head of House, Professor Severus Snape who had, instead of investigating it, cast a memory charm on her. It was only thanks to her uncle, Cyrus Greengrass, an Unspeakable within the Department of Mysteries, that had managed to dispel the Memory Charm.

She was thankful, in a way, that it was Harry Potter that she owed a Life Debt to following him saving her from Malfoy's clutches, but on the other hand she was annoyed, especially as Harry had not acknowledge the debt, and now he has saved her sister from a similar fate. ' _Maybe now that Potter and Parkinson are an item, maybe she can teach him more about his heritage, and life debts in general,'_ she thought as she sat next to her sister. Noticing that Astoria was still suffering from the shock of both her willing, and unwilling, actions in the way of Malfoy and herself, Daphne's remembered that her father was going to be coming soon to take Astoria to an appointment to see a mind healer, somebody who dealt with some of the mental aftereffects of situations, such as what she had suffered at the hands of Draco Malfoy.

The only saving grace was that she had heard on the Wizarding Wireless Network that the Wizengamot, the highest court in the Wizarding world, had sentenced the ferret to death via the Veil, the sentence being mainly for using an Unforgivable Curse, but also use of a Restricted Potion on a minor.

She was a way, however, that during the testimony being read out in the court, Malfoy had not giving up his supplier of the Potion, but she had heard from other sources that the Potion had been supplied by Pascal Parkinson, Pansy's father, in an attempt to get to Pansy away from her soulmate, Harry Potter.

Watching as Pansy was feeding Harry a piece of the Sirloin Steak that he had put on his plate, sitting at the Slytherin table now that Malfoy was gone, she saw her father walk into the great hall and whisper something into Professor Slughorn's ear.

Watching as the walrus like Professor the world through the great hall in the company of her father to where she and her sister were situated, Daphne knew that it was going to be a bit of a long slog for Astoria, one which would take its toll on the entire family.

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **October 1996**_

It has been several weeks since Astoria had started her counselling sessions with a Mind Healer and she felt slightly better after the multiple sessions that she had been to.

She has agreed to take a new treatment with the hospital had created, working with the Unspeakables of the Department of Mysteries, which would remove certain memories, memories with Steve person who they were built lean-to wanted removed because of the emotional aspect of them.

It had been 3 days since the treatments took place for Astoria and she was starting to feel better. She still had some of the memories of her mouth and wanted her under his control, but they weren't as bad as what they were.

Had it not been for the quick intervention by the schools Healer, Madam Pomfrey, by her getting a specialist Healer from St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies to meet her in the Hospital Wing waiting for her, ready to counteract the effects of the person that she was under, and an Auror who was able to get the person who had her under his control away from Hogwarts, Astoria would have been under Malfoy's control until the day he died. It was this that made her grateful that the intervention was made.

She had started to become friends with some of the members of other houses, with her new best friend being Luna Lovegood, a girl that Astoria knew was friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and the two youngest members of the Weasley family.

Watching Daphne hold hands with Blaise Zabini, Astoria knew that she would eventually be able to start looking at someone else to date, such as the Gryffindor Muggleborn, Colin Creevey.

 **-Soulmates of Prophecy** -

 _Coming Up in..._ _Chapter_ _0_ _6_ _-_ _Harry learns more of his family history, and someone suffers an accident_ _…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **079 / / /** **Publish Date** **28/01/2017**


	6. 06 – Fast Forward

Title **Soulmates of Prophecy** / / / Rating **M**

Chapter **06 – Fast Forward…**

Warnings **AU. Disregards most of HBP and DH, including there being non Horcruxes. Character Deaths mentioned. Contains mentions of sexual activity, swearing, violence and Ron/Ginny/Malfoy/Dumbles/Pascal Parkinson bashing. Some characters may be being OOC. Horcruxes do not exist in this story (Harry's scar is a 'possession' by Voldemort.)**

 _In a change to the advertised chapter, I have decided that I will instead lead up to the final part of the story. I had originally planned to write about a more dozen chapters for this fic, lasting the entirety of Sixth Year, but I had completely lost what I had planned, and in fact fallen out of love with the story. I didn't want to abandon it so I intend to finish it without it being in a rush._

 _Contains text from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince…_

- **Soulmates of Prophecy** -

 _Previously on Soulmates of Prophecy…_

 _Remus looked at his colleague and growled. "Pardon me Horace, but if Miss Parkinson says it is important for the Headmaster to know something, how about I take her there, while you check the wands and call for the Aurors, while I escort her to the Headmaster." Turning to the Healer, he continued. "Poppy, why don't you take Harry down to the Hospital Wing to deal with the after effects of the Cruciatus and I will get the Headmaster to meet you there following what Miss Parkinson tells him."_

 _Using the senses that the curse of being a werewolf had given him, he could smell fear coming from Draco Malfoy. "I can tell that from the stench of fear coming from Mr Malfoy that I am willing to bet that he is the guilty party." Remus said. "And looking at the blank look on Miss Greengrass, I think that she needs escorting to the Hospital Wing to await a Mind Healer from St Mungo's as she is either under the Imperius, or on a potion that acts in a similar manner."_

 _As Remus left, with Pansy following him, headed to the Headmasters office, Slughorn took Malfoys wand and noted the evidence that cooked the Malfoy's goose!_

 _A few weeks later, following the incident in which Astoria had been involved with Draco Malfoy, she was watching her sister, Daphne, hold hands with Blaise Zabini, Astoria knew that she would eventually be able to start looking at someone else to date, such as the Gryffindor Muggleborn, Colin Creevey._

 _ **Room of Requirements, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **17**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 1996**_

Hermione had predicted, the sixth years' free periods were not the hours of blissful relaxation that had been anticipated by Harry, who had talked to her in private, but times in which to attempt to keep up with the vast amount of homework they were being set.

Not only were they studying as though they had exams every day, but the lessons themselves

had become more demanding than ever before. Harry barely understood half of what Professor McGonagall said to them these days; even Hermione had had to ask her to repeat instructions once or twice. Incredibly, and to Hermione's increasing encouragement, coupled with the rewards that had been given to him by Pansy, Harry had improved massively in Potions all thanks to a book that he had found, edited by his mother Lily Evans.

Harry frequently looked over at his classmates in the common room or at mealtimes to see them purple in the face and straining as though they had overdosed on U-No-Poo; but he knew that they were really struggling to make spells work without saying incantations aloud.

The biggest shock amongst the Sixth Years was how Blaise Zabini, the person who has slept with half of the female Sixth Year students (including the Patil twins together), was now dating Daphne Greengrass, and that their relationship was starting to become serious.

The post owls arrived, swooping down through rain-flecked windows, scattering everyone with droplets of water. Most people were receiving more post than usual; anxious parents were keen to hear from their children and to reassure them, in turn, that all was well at home. Harry had received no mail since the start of term; his only regular correspondent was now dead. Instead he was treated to several talks from Remus Lupin, with the main topic being about his parents, along with Sirius and how the grim animagus had been dating a woman named Emmeline Vance both before the initial fall of Voldemort and again after Sirius had escaped Azkaban.

Sitting up in bed one morning, Harry turned his mother's Potions book sideways to examine more closely the scribbled instructions for a spell that seemed to have caused his mother some trouble. There were many crossings-out and alterations, but finally, crammed into a corner of the page, the elegant writing saying ' _Levicorpus_ _(nvbl) – to embarrass those who have been annoying you.'_

While the wind and sleet pounded relentlessly on the windows, and Neville snored loudly, Harry stared at the letters in brackets, ' _Nvbl'._ To Harry _,_ that had to mean "nonverbal." Harry rather doubted he would be able to bring off this spell as he was having some slight difficulty with nonverbal spells, something Snape had been quick to comment on in every Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

Pointing his wand at Ron, knowing how much his fellow Gryffindor had annoyed him going on about Pansy, he gave it an upward flick and said the spell inside his head.

He had to laugh at how Ron had cried like a wuss over it, the way he was dangling upside down in mid-air as though an invisible hook had hoisted him up by the ankle. He had to laugh when Neville had told Hermione about it, watching as she burst into laughter over how the youngest male Weasley was humiliated.

Harry had spent a lot of time with Pansy, mainly learning about how his family had a seat in the Wizengamot, and how he was now Lord Potter, being Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

He had taken her lessons as thoroughly as he could, asking her questions about his family and how they had gotten onto the Wizengamot, which she answered to the best of her ability.

The end of October had supplied an Hogsmeade trip, the walk into the village not being enjoyable for any of them. In fact, Harry had to admit that his scarf was constantly over his lower face; the exposed part feeling both raw and numb.

More than once Harry wondered whether they might not have had a better time in the warm common room, and when they finally reached Hogsmeade and saw that Zonko's Joke Shop had been boarded up, Harry took it as confirmation that this trip was not destined to be fun. Pansy had pointed, with a thickly gloved hand, toward Honeydukes, which was mercifully open, and Harry, Neville and Hermione staggered in her wake into the crowded shop.

Upon buying their supplies and leaving, the quartet turned to see Professor Slughorn, who was wearing an enormous furry hat and an overcoat with matching fur collar, clutching a large bag of crystalized pineapple, and occupying at least a quarter of the shop.

Eventually Hermione had managed to change the subject from the Professors constant invites to go to the Slug Club meetings, the meetings being ways to forge connections with politicians and other influential people within the Wizarding World, meaning that they could continue their Hogsmeade visit, even with a Secrecy Sensor being placed between Harry's legs by the caretaker upon their return from the charming Villiage.

Snow was swirling against the icy windows a few weeks later with Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already single-handedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees for the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armour and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors.

The only change to the Gryffindor Sixth Years boy's dorm was that Ron had his hands and forearms complete scratches and cuts from a bird attack by Hermione, who he had annoyed by trying to get Neville to reconsider his relationship with her.

In the day before they had broken up for the holidays for Christmas, they had just embarked upon the immensely difficult topic of human Transfiguration; working in front of mirrors, they were supposed to be changing the colour of their own eyebrows. Hermione laughed at how Neville had given himself a spectacular handlebar moustache during the lesson.

Ron's attitude to Hermione, when she was playing with her now husband, the soulmate bond having progressed between them into a marriage bond, was one that caused Hermione to cry. The end result was Ron being made a mockery of by Pansy, who had transfigured him into a weasel.

Harry was being reluctant for the bond to progress, his upbringing by the Dursley's losing his confidence in that way, the bond pushing him to completing it soon, the urge to lose his virginity to his soulmate, the need for him to commit the final act.

Pulling himself from his memories, Harry was on the receiving end of a kiss from Pansy that he was gaining a large amount of pleasure from. As he was about to the return of his soulmate, Hermione suddenly rushed into the Room of Requirements, holding a book in her hands.

"Harry…I think you may want to read this book…as it may help you with the Horcrux in your scar!"

 **-Soulmates of Prophecy** -

 _Coming Up in... Chapter 07 – A New Kind of Magic that Harry and Pansy try…Love Magic…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online / / / **Story ID 079 / / / Publish Date 09/03/2017**


	7. 07 - The Love of Magic

Title **Soulmates of Prophecy** / / / Rating **M**

Chapter **07 - Love Magic**

Warnings **AU. Disregards most of HBP and DH, including there being non Horcruxes. Character Deaths mentioned. Contains mentions of sexual activity, swearing, violence and Ron/Ginny/Malfoy/Dumbles/Pascal Parkinson bashing. Some characters may be being OOC. Horcruxes do not exist in this story (Harry's scar is a 'possession' by Voldemort.)**

 _Contains text from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince…_

- **Soulmates of Prophecy** -

 _Previously on Soulmates of Prophecy…_

 _In the day before they had broken up for the holidays for Christmas, they had just embarked upon the immensely difficult topic of human Transfiguration; working in front of mirrors, they were supposed to be changing the colour of their own eyebrows. Hermione laughed at how Neville had given himself a spectacular handlebar moustache during the lesson._

 _Ron's attitude to Hermione, when she was playing with her now husband, the soulmate bond having progressed between them into a marriage bond, was one that caused Hermione to cry. The result was Ron being made a mockery of by Pansy, who had transfigured him into a weasel._

 _Harry was being reluctant for the bond to progress, his upbringing by the Dursley's losing his confidence in that way, the bond pushing him to completing it soon, the urge to lose his virginity to his soulmate, the need for him to commit the final act._

 _Pulling himself from his memories, Harry was on the receiving end of a kiss from Pansy that he was gaining a large amount of pleasure from. As he was about to the return of his soulmate, Hermione suddenly rushed into the Room of Requirements, holding a book in her hands._

 _"Harry…I think you may want to read this book…as it may help you with the Horcrux in your scar!"_

 _ **Room of Requirements, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **17th December 1996**_

Harry saw the first chapter and went red. Looking at Pansy, he could see her face look back at him, intantly knowing what was up, the fact that despite Harry not having much confidence in himself, he knew that he needed to do this otherwise he would have to face the Dark Lord in battle.

"We…we need to have sex to…to remove the Horcrux…" Harry said, scared at what he had read. "Its wither that or…or I need to be killed…killed by Voldemort!"

Pansy read the book chapter he was showing her and knew instantly that he would have to copulate with her, with their bond also meaning that they would end up becoming married in the eyes of both the law and magic, something that on one hand she was looking forward to, being married to her soulmate, but on the other hand she had to admit that she was scared, having read that she would end up dying if her soulmate ever died.

As Harry kissed her, loosening the oversized jeans that he was wearing, the ill-fitting clothes being thanks to his cousin Dudley and his uncle Vernon, he felt how his erection was poking through his boxers, the way he was reacting to the way she was undoing her shirt causing him to get stiffer by the second.

He felt the way the bond was making him want to get together with Pansy, but he was nervous, his mind worried with thoughts about how the Dursley's were right, how he was a freak. It was only the comfort that Pansy was providing him, the love and care that she showed since they had first kiss, that had proved that he was worth more than what his relatives thought he was.

He was pleasantly shocked when Pansy took his fully erect 7-inch member in her mouth, sucking him off, leaving him to eventually spray her with his fluid, covering her face.

He watched as Pansy repeated the words of the ritual that was in the chapter that they had read, the ritual being to remove an Horcrux from existence, unaware that it would then cause a chain reaction by destroying the remaining ones that the Dark Lord had made.

Hermione was smiling as she watched Harry and Pansy copulate, their bodies moving in rhythm with each other as they coupled, the love for the partner causing the ritual to succeed, the time that the Horcruxes had died being the time that Pansy and Harry had both came, the two of them screaming in ecstasy for the entire duration of their lovemaking.

Eventually a golden light surrounded the two of them, a black tar coming from the scar of the Boy Who Lived, the Horcrux screaming as it died. Suddenly thy heard another scream from within the Room of Requirement as the sound of another Horcrux being destroyed filled the room, the smell being one of a burning of tar and soot.

"Well done Harry, Pansy." Neville said, having sat in the Room of Requirement to watch the couple have their time to bond.

"indeed, well done!" Hermione said, smiling at her best friend. Looking at her watch, she could see something which made her panic, something that she had overlooked. "Crikey…I promised Professor Lupin that I would help him with the brewing of his Wolfsbane Potion. Thank goodness that your mother created a slight alternative in a couple of the ingredients to help the Professor have a slightly less painful transformation."

"Do you want me to join you my love." Neville said, smiling. "Via a broom cupboard perhaps? Watching Harry and Pansy get it on is making me want to shag you!"

"I guess we're married then!" Harry said, noticing the ring appear from the magic of his family on Pansy's ring finger, having not heard what Neville had said to Hermione, or noticing that the Longbottom couple had left the Room of Requirement in order to have their own time together.

"Yes, we are my husband. Yes, we are!"

As the couple had finished in their love making, they were unaware that the ritual also meant that they would be involved in the conception of their first-born child, or that they had caused the Dark Lord to lose his life, along with the people who were marked as Death Eaters.

For Harry and Pansy, the newest Potter couple, along with Hermione and Neville, all would be well. And as for Ron, Ginny and Albus Dumbledore, they would soon find themselves in the comfort of the goblins of Gringotts, who the trio would find out that thieves were not well looked upon!

-Soulmates of Prophecy -

 _And that's the end of another story as Soulmates of Prophecy has now reached its conclusion. Thanks to all those that have read, reviewed and commented. It is much appreciated!_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / **Story** **ID** 079


End file.
